A Basket of Strawberries
by FirePearl97
Summary: I admired her from afar for as long as I can remember, but one day I gathered the courage to talk to her. Gale's POV. A short prologue to Stay With Me. One-Shot


**Some of you know me as the author of 'Stay With Me', well this is sort of like a prologue to that story. I just came up with this idea this evening and quickly typed it out. Let me know what you think of it **

I watch as she climbs the steps to her beautiful two story house, much more elaborate then my own. Her long golden curls bounce up and down and her long pretty dress from the capitol sways around her. Her bright blue eyes sparkle brightly and she's wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen.

I, Gale Hawthorne still have not gathered the courage to talk to the Mayor's daughter, Margaret Undersee, but everyone calls her Madge. The only time I actually see her in person is once a week when Katniss and I deliver the wild strawberries that grow in the woods to her house; and even then, Katniss does most of the talking, I just stand there and stare.

I know you are probably asking, 'Since when is Gale afraid to talk to a girl?!' But Madge is different; she's not like the all the other girls from the Seam, and a few from town, who practically fall down at my feet every time I walk by, in fact, I don't even thinks she knows that I exist; not that it's a big surprise, she the mayor's daughter and I'm just a poor, seam kid who just happened to inherit his Dad's, now gone, good looks.

I stand staring at the closed door from my spot behind the tree close to the house for a few minutes then hurry away before anyone sees me, I'd never hear the end of it! I'm too old for school now, at age 18 this is my last year at the reaping; but even when I'm too old, there will always be someone younger that I care about that could be reaped. Katniss is 16 so she still has two more years to get through after this one. Posy and Vick, my younger siblings are too young, but this year is Rory's first reaping, along with Katniss' sister Prim. Madge is 17, and even though she is the mayor's daughter, doesn't mean that she couldn't ever get reaped. The 74th annual Hunger Games reaping will be taking place a week from today, this whole week will be stressful and filled with worry for the people that I love.

I'm quite surprised that Madge doesn't have a boyfriend, I'm not stupid, I can see the way the boys around town and around the school look at her, like she's a piece of meat. She must, like me, be waiting for the perfect person.

These are the thoughts that course threw my head as I shuffle along towards my small wooden house in the Seam.

Ma is at the stove, stirring something in an old iron pot, probably a stew using the meat from the squirrels I found in my traps this morning with Katniss.

"Hi Gale." She greets me without turning around.

"Hey Ma."

"Honey would you mind picking the kids up from the Everdeens, supper will be ready soon."

"Sure Ma." And with that I head right back out the door. Thankfully the Everdeens live just a few houses down so it doesn't take long. The door is opened by Mrs. Everdeen a minute after a I knock.

"Well hello Gale." She says smiling. "I take it you've come for your siblings?" I nod. "Okay, they're in the girls' room, go ahead and get them." "Thanks." I say and walk down the hall towards Katniss and Prim's room. I don't bother knocking but just walk in. The laughing that was going on before I entered immediately stops, and 5 pairs of eyes look up at me.

"Uh, guys, Ma said that it's time to come home for dinner." I tell them. Rory nods and stands up, followed by Vick then Posy who comes running over to me and jumps into my arms.

"Hey Pos, did you have fun with Prim and Katniss?"

"Yes! We played lots of games!" She giggles merrily and puts her little arms around my neck.

"Thanks for entertaining them." I whisper quietly to Katniss as she walks us to the door.

"No problem, it was fun, they did most of the entertaining anyways." She smiles at Posy who is still in my arms. "You'll come back, won't you Posy?"

"Oh yes! Bye Katniss!" She waves her little hand as the four of them walk out the door. "See you tomorrow!" She calls after me. I turn around and call back. "Bright and early!"

I wake up earlier then usual the next morning but decide to get up anyway and get started on checking the snares that I set up yesterday. Katniss doesn't arrive until later but I enjoy the time to myself. The Forest is the only place that I can really come to be alone and be able to think without being disturbed. Even when I'm with Katniss we don't talk much, respecting each other's quiet thoughts.

I've checked all the snares and traps by the time Katniss makes an appearance so we decide together to collect a basketful of strawberries to deliver to the mayor, we could really use the money right now, and I want to see Madge, even though I'll probably chicken out and not be able to say a word. I haven't even told Katniss about my feelings for her, but I'm pretty sure she's guessed it by now. I'm kind of surprised that she hasn't acted jealous or anything, I mean don't get me wrong, I don't like Katniss more than a friend and I know she feels he same way about me, but I guess that we both always assumed that we would end up together one day, even though Katniss never wants to get married, I'm sure she'd change her mind when she grows up and falls in love.

"Do you think this is enough for now?" I glance up from where I've been picking strawberries and look at Katniss.

"Sorry, I was thinking, yeah this should be good to last the week, then we can deliver one last basketful before the reaping."

"Sounds good." Then she begins to giggle softly. Katniss never giggles so this is something new.

"What is it?"

"Your face is all red from eating so many strawberries! You look like you've got a pink mustache!" She's clutching her stomach now and using the term ROFL literally.

"Yeah, ha ha, it's hilarious." I say sarcastically, wiping my face with my sleeve and standing up.

"Come on!" she calls after me. "It was just a joke!"

"Sure, whatever, let's just get these strawberries to the Undersees.

"Looks like someone's a little anxious." She giggles again.

"Yes I am, I want to get these delivered and get back home again."

"Right." She says, dragging out the word. "Are you sure that you don't just want to be able to see the pretty mayor's daughter?"

"No!" I tell her defensively, probably a little too loudly. "Come on Gale, we're best friends, you can tell me anything!" She pleads.

"Fine, I like Madge but I gather the courage to talk to her."

"Wow!" She says quietly. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Gale Hawthorne is too chicken to talk to a girl."

"Shut up!" I didn't mean to yell at her, it's just I don't like the truth to be rubbed in more than it already is. Katniss doesn't mention it again, or even say anything for that matter, and pretty soon we're already coming up to the mayor's house.

_She's probably not even home. _I tell myself, although I can't help stopping at the bottom of the stairs while Katniss keeps on walking.

"Come on scaredy cat." I don't want anyone to hear her so I quickly climb the few steps up to the door. I start to hand her the basket but she pushes it back into my hands.

"You can give it to her." She smiles sweetly.

"Thanks a lot." I say sarcastically. We don't have anymore time for talk because she knocks on the door. It is opened a minute later by none other than the beautiful Madge Undersee.

"Hi Katniss." She smiles at her then seems to notice me standing awkwardly behind her.

"Oh, Hi Gale, come on in." She opens the door wider and motions for us to come in. I hesitate at first but Katniss grabs my arm and all but drags me inside.

I've never been inside the mayor's house before; we usually just do our trading at the door. It's fancier then anything I've ever seen in my life.

Madge leads us into a large kitchen and sets the basket of strawberries on the table and picks up a few coins and places them in Katniss' palm.

She thanks Madge, then glares at me.

"Uh, Thanks Madge." I say. She smiles her pretty, heart-warming smile and says, "You're welcome Gale. My father loves your strawberries, they are much better then the ones grown in the capitol. I think they are my favorite fruit."

If I could see myself right now I'm sure my entire face would be as red as the ripe strawberries sitting on the table.

"That's good." I say the first thing that comes to my mind. _Smart move Hawthorne._ She smiles again, I don't think it ever leaves her face.

"Well we'd better get going." Katniss breaks the silence. I nod and start walking out.

"I guess I'll be seeing you two next week?" Madge asks, while leading us to the door.

"Yep, see you then." I say.

Well that went okay, I guess. At least I said something and she didn't act like I'm a total weirdo, that means something right?

The next few days go by relatively quickly and normally. I don't talk to Madge except for maybe a short greeting while passing each other on the street. Katniss and I have been hunting extra this week just in case one of us gets reaped into the games. I've gotten this far so I'm hoping I can make it just one more year without getting reaped.

Reaping day finally arrives and Katniss and I are making our way to town to see what we can get for the game we caught and shot together. She tells me to go ahead on my own to the Undersees and she will bring the squirrels to the Mellark bakery, I silently thank her because I've wanted to talk to Madge alone all week, I may have just gotten my chance.

Basket of strawberries in hand, I strut confidently up to her house then up the stairs. It takes a minute before I can work up enough courage to knock but I finally do and thankfully Madge opens the door. She's wearing a new reaping dress. It brings out the blue in her eyes and makes her look even more gorgeous then she already is. I stand there looking at her for a few seconds before she speaks, bringing me out of the trance I was in.

"Hi Gale! I assume you've brought the strawberries?" In answer I hold up the basket.

"Oh good! We just finished the ones you brought last week, they were delicious as always."

"I'm glad." I reply, giving her a small, somewhat shy, smile. Madge grins in return as I hand her the basket.

"I'll be right back." She tells me and hurries back into the house. She's back within seconds without the strawberries and with a handful of coins; she quickly dumps them into my hand.

"Madge! This is way too much." I tell her.

"No, it's fine really. It's reaping day after all."

"Thanks." Blue eyes gaze into grey, neither of us wanting to leave.

"Well, I guess I'd better go and get ready." I say, even though I wish I could stay here with her forever.

"Yeah, me too."

"I hope you don't get picked Madge."

"I hope you don't either Gale." She looks up into my eyes and before I even realize what I'm doing I press my lips to hers. I've wanted to do this for so long, and today might be my only chance. She's taken by surprise at first but doesn't push away as I expected her to, she kisses me back. It only lasts a few seconds, but they are the best few seconds I've ever experienced. I break away reluctantly and we're both blushing fiercely.

"I'll see you at 2." I say.

"Bye Gale." And with that she slips back inside her house. I stare at the door, trying to comprehend what just happened, then I turn around and walk quickly home, a silly grin plastered on my face, completely forgetting about Katniss at the bakers, forgetting about everything around me except for the feeling of Madge's lips against mine. Little did I know that that wouldn't be the last time that I would kiss Madge Undersee, even after we are both thrown into the hunger games together.

And little did I know that years later I would be able to call her mine.

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me you thoughts! They are greatly appreciated as most of you know**

**~FirePearl**


End file.
